


We are Legends (One Shots)

by Ilikeallthefandoms445



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeallthefandoms445/pseuds/Ilikeallthefandoms445
Summary: Series of one shots of the team. Some will be on missions while others are behind the scenes on the Waverider. There will be some pertaining to the team on quarantine due to the Coronavirus.
Relationships: Charlie/Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, John Constantine/Desmond/Gary Green, Nate Heywood/Amaya Jiwe, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Quarantine Drabble Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is not the best, but it is not the worst.

Captain Sara Lance prided herself in her team. The abilities they had were outstanding. The one thing this team couldn’t do, not bicker. She woke up to yells coming from the kitchen. She groaned and got up to go find out what was going on.  
“What the hell is going on in here?” She asked as they all turned around. Everyone began to recollect what had happened at the same time.  
“Okay! Okay! I heard what happened. Let’s all try and get along for a minute or two so I can have some peace and quiet!”  
They all looked at each other knowing they had pissed off their time mom. Whether or not anyone liked it, she took care of them and made sure they were safe. They all began apologizing in voices of children who just got in trouble.  
“Sorry to interrupt captain, but there is an incoming transmission from director sharpe.”  
“Ohh. Someone’s girlfriend is calling,” Zari said with a smile.  
“Oh would you stop. Put her through Gideon.”  
Just then the hologram of a director sharpe came through. Her hair was in a bun and she looked quite worried.  
“Ava what’s wrong?” She asked her the same face of worry growing on Sara’s face.  
“There’s an outbreak.”  
“Ok so how do we stop it? Is it an aberration?”  
“I believe she is referring to the outbreak of the Covid-19 virus Captain.” Gideon spoke.  
“So what’s this mean?” Ray spoke up this time and asked.  
“It means that since we all went to a party last week, we have to quarantine. We can’t time travel because it could risk infecting people with this virus from centuries before it was supposed to be introduced. That could cause serious issues babe,”  
“Aw you guys call each other babe? That’s so cute!” Ray smiles from across the room.  
“Not important Ray. So we just stay here invisible and quarantine?”  
“Yeah. All the employees of the time bureau have been notified and told that everyone will be in quarantine.”  
“Wait wait wait.” Nate speaks up. “Everyone?”  
“Yes Nate everyone. Why?”  
Just then Gideon spoke up. “I believe Mr. Haywood is referring to his mother arriving with what looks to be containers of food.”  
“Let her in Gideon,” Sara says.  
“My mom loves to cook. She’s probably fed us for lifetimes.”  
“Why are you saying that like it’s a bad thing?” Charlie asked.  
“Because knowing my mother she probably told all of your parents too and -“ he stopped in his tracks to yell “hey mom! You really didn’t have to come you know.”  
“Oh please I wanted to. You guys will be stuck on this ship for weeks the least I can do is make sure you have home cooked meals.” She says with a smile.  
“That’s very sweet of you.” Sara smiles at Mrs. Haywood.  
“Oh darling if you think that’s sweet just you wait and see,” she smiles back at Sara slightly mischievous this time around.  
She turns to make a face at Ava and discovers she hung up the call and used her courier to head over. This time she had bags in her hands.  
“Might as well quarantine with you babe,”  
“If course you can,” Nate says.  
“Mom what exactly did you do?” He asks his mother.  
“Nothing bad honey my god,”  
Gideon spoke up again, “Captain, detective Lance and Mrs. Lance are here,”  
Mrs. Haywood smiles and says, “I figured a surprise wouldn’t be too bad! I called your parents and flew them out here!”  
Sara smiles in shock. She wasn’t expecting them. God Ava must be freaking out.  
“Your parents are here?” Ava asked really nervous.  
“Yes but they’ll love you babe I promise,” Sara smiles at her but she’s slightly lying.  
Sara loves her dad but he has always believed nobody will ever be good enough for his little girl. She just hoped he would like Ava. Her mother was a much more like her. They were both easy going and relaxed. Her dad was not that kind of guy.  
“Hey baby!” Her dad yelled as she walked up to him.  
“Hey daddy,” she smiles and kisses his cheek. She then turns to her mom and gives her a hug.  
“God look at this place it’s gorgeous,”  
“Yeah until you learn there’s only one bathroom.” Mick said with a grunt.  
“Mrs. Heywood thank you again for flying us out to see Sara it was too kind,”  
“Oh please it’s the least I can do. I can only imagine not seeing your child for awhile. I once went 3 months without seeing Nathaniel and I think I almost lost my mind!” The whole crew choked on their water. And Nate began clearing his throat. Dinah began to scratch her head and Quentin began to slightly smile.  
“Why is everyone acting so crazy?” Mrs. Heywood asks.  
“It’s nothing other then the fact that Sara here was missing for close to 6 years when the Queens Gambit sunk mom,”  
Charlie was laughing and Mick had a slight smile.  
“Oh dear I’m so sorry,” Mrs. Heywood was horrified by her comments while the Lances had begun to laugh.  
“Oh don’t worry about it we laugh about it now,” Dinah said.  
They all began to laugh.  
“Why don’t you stay for dinner Mrs. Heywood before you have to go home. Mom and dad how long are you guys staying?”  
“I would love to stay with you all for dinner and hear about you all and please call me Dorothy.”  
She turned to Quentin and Dinah for them to answer Sara’s question.  
“We leave tomorrow. The police station is gonna need their captain if we are gonna lockdown.” Quentin answers with pride.  
“Yes I leave tomorrow as well I have to teach online classes for the Universiry and Jeff and I plan to quarantine together,” Dinah responded.  
“And Jeff is your friend?” Dorothy asked and Nate began to step in.  
“Mom let’s not pry,”  
“I can’t help it if I’m curious Nathaniel.” She responded in defense.  
“It’s ok Nate really.” Dinah began. “Jeff is my boyfriend. Quentin and I are separated.”  
“Oh my I’m so sorry,”  
“Once again it’s okay it was a difficult time for our family.” Quentin answered this time.  
Everyone stood in a silence that seemed too awkward to put words to.  
“So, mom and dad I would like you to meet my girlfriend Ava,” Sara stepped forward and motioned to the blond who was walking towards her and the group after having put her bags away.  
“Hello Ava it’s so lovely to meet you.” Dinah smiles at her and pulled her in for a hug.  
Quentin then smiled as well and said, “We are glad we can meet you. You seem very important to Sara.”  
Ava internally felt a tremendous weight fall off her shoulders. She was hopeful they would like her. Nate led his mother to the library to show her all the work he was doing and Quentin went to see the armory. He was curious about the future weapons.  
Dinah and Sara sat in the study with Ava, Zari, Nora, and Charlie.  
“You know Sara of all the professions I envisioned for you, this was not one of them.” Dinah laughed as she took a sip of her drink.  
“Yeah I think I can agree with that. What did you envision me doing?” Sara was now curious? What did her mother want her to be like if she hadn’t gotten on that ship?  
“I always assumed you would become a cop or a private investigator.”  
“I could see you doing that cap,” Charlie says nodding.  
“I don’t know if I would agree with you there.” Sara smiles at her mother.  
“Oh believe me honey I knew you would end up helping people. It may not have seemed like being a cop was for you when you were a teenager, but my god when you were little-“ she smiles at the thought of her little girl before that ship took her away for 6 years. She continues, “you looked up to your father. You weren’t like him but you wanted to be a good guy like he was. You were always like me in the sense that you dive into new things. I figured being a cop was where you were headed. Then you began to hot wire cars and sneak out so I thought my senses were wrong.”  
“You broke into cars?” Zari asks amused.  
“I didn’t break into them. My boyfriends did I just hot wired them. It was no biggie.” Sara dismisses the thought nonchalantly and continues.  
“So mom, you and Jeff huh? You guys are gonna quarantine together?” She asks.  
Sara always knew her parents divorce was technically her fault but she would always support her parents in their relationships.  
“Yes we plan to. He even gave me a key to his apartment. He was so nervous when he did. I felt like it was when your dad asked if I wanted to move in. The man was shaking back then!” Everyone laughed and smiled.  
“Well what happened after that? I love a good love story.” Charlie said to everyone’s surprise.  
“Well what do you want to know?” Dinah asks them.  
“What happened after you moved in together?” Zari asks with curiosity.  
“Well we got engaged. Quentin was so nervous that night at dinner. He had the ring in his pocket and had them write out will you marry me on the desert plate in chocolate. I of course said yes. We had a small wedding and went to Bora Bora for our honeymoon. Hence why we had a small wedding. Bora Bora is expensive.” She laughed at herself remembering how much stress the planning took. “We got back from our honeymoon and had the best year of our lives. We thought it was the best at least but now we know it wasn’t. We got pregnant with Laurel. That whole pregnancy Quentin was a nervous wreck. Every time she kicked he got worried.”  
“How did you find out about the gender reveal?” Ava asks the question this time.  
“In the doctors. God, he was so excited. The man jumped when he found out we were having a girl. The day she was born was magical. Her labor was so easy. I mean the epidural took and it took only 9 hours for her to be born. She was perfect. I mean the best baby. Quentin was so nervous with her he drove at like 20 miles per hour on the way home. She was a great sleeper, she loved laying in our arms but didn’t cry when we couldn’t hold her. She was amazing. She leaned on us and we just loved her with our whole hearts.”  
The ladies sat in awe. Seeing this mother speak about her daughter with such love was amazing.  
“What happened after?” Sara asked this time. She was curious. It had been a minute since they’d spoken about their lives before the yacht.  
“Well she took her first steps and her first words were dad because they had such a bond. She was so lovely. Once she turned one we decided we wanted another baby. Your father was hesitant but I just knew it would be good to have you two close in age. We got pregnant like a month or two later. Laurel was confused of course but she eventually understood. She was so excited to have a real life baby doll. Quentin was so excited when we found out it was a girl. He wanted to have another girl because he had brothers and they all had boys. He needed you to be a girl so that he could get some extra brownie points with his mother.”  
Sara had a smile on her face. Her nana had always loved her a lot. Laurel and her were spoiled rotten by that woman.  
“My labor with Sara was much different. By different I mean painful. My water broke in the middle of the night. We rushed to the hospital and your nana was staying with us. Once we arrived at the hospital, you had other plans. Not only was I only 3 centimeters dilated, but it stayed that way for a long time. My labor took forever. Once I recieved my epidural, we realized it didn’t take so my pain was horrible.”  
“Bollocks Sara that’s awful. Why did you do that to your poor mum?!” Sara laughed and said, “my god I was a baby! It’s not my fault!” She defended. Everyone looked at Dinah to continue.  
“After 36 hours, I developed a fever and was 7 centimeters dilated. We decided that if at 40 hours she still hadn’t made her entrance and my dilation wasn’t at 9 or 10 we would do a c section. So after 40 hours they cut me open and my girl was born.” Dinah looks over at Sara with pride in her eyes.  
“What happened after that? Was she an easy baby?”  
Dinah laughed at that question made by Ava.  
“Oh god I wish! No she had colic. Laurel was a champ. There was a period of time where my mother in law took Laurel to Colorado for a week so we can have some alone time with Sara. She either wanted to be held or didn’t wabt to see you. Once it was time to walk, she wanted no ones help. I mean seriously it was so cute. Sara was very free spirited. She did not care if she was late to walking and talking. She was so sure she would get it whenever she would get it.” Dinah smiled at Sara. Her mind was thinking about that perfect, cheery, and sweet little girl who could hold her own. Quentin walked in with everyone else.  
“What are you guys talking about?”  
“Sara as a baby,” Dinah responded.  
“Was Captain ever a baby? Do we have proof?” Ray asks jokingly.  
“She may not have been the easiest baby, but she was very free spirited and the cutest.”  
Gideon announces dinner is ready. That was when everything went down hill.  
Part 2 coming soon....


	2. Quarantine Drabble Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends and Company have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not as long as the past Chapter.

The drinks are flowing and then Hank arrives after some last minute business. Dorothy and Hank are whispering before a somewhat drunk and confrontational feeling Nora asks them what is going on.  
“Do you two have something to say?”  
They look at each other and nod.  
“Hank read some of your files and we have a few questions on who is with our son.” Dorothy said. Nate shook his head but his mother waved him off.  
“Now Mick, your parents died in a fire, correct?”  
He grunted in response.  
“How did that happen exactly?”  
“I was a kid and the fire freaked me out. I did not have time to get my parents.”  
“Hmm, moving on. Charlie, you are a fugitive?”  
“I am but you best stop asking me questions.” Charlie was not having it.  
“Now Sara, is it true that you got on the yacht with your sister’s boyfriend?”  
Dinah and Quentin looked at each other, but they knew Sara would handle herself.  
“It is. I was a different person back then. Laurel forgave me and we both made up with Oliver.”  
“I am sure you were a different person before you became an assassin.”  
“I am incredibly different. Before I boarded that yacht I had never known what true starvation was and what actually torture felt like. Yes I became an assassin because I did what I had to do to survive. Is there any other issues you would bring to light?” Sara asks, getting defensive.  
“Two more. How does it feel to have your sister’s killer’s daughter on board?”  
Dinah gasped.  
“Lauren’s killer is dead and last I checked Nora didn’t choose to hold Mallus.” She spoke very calmly but anyone that knew her knew she was gonna lose it.  
“I have one final thing to say. I don’t know how I feel with my son being around a cheating skank slash assassin who clearly wasn’t raised right.” Sara threw her hands on the table and stood up.  
“Alright Dorothy. You want to do this? Let’s do this? I went on a boat with my sister’s boyfriend. Yes, that’s true. The karma I received was that the boat sank and I nearly drowned. But then I was held captive and don’t forget the next time people presumed my death because another boat I was on sank. There’s also the me having to join the league of assassins because I was starving and near death. I was trained to go on killing sprees. Then I came back home but couldn’t tell my family for a while. Then when I did my mother was abducted. I spent time with them for a bit and then had to leave. I came back into town and was killed. I was resurrected and went on another killing spree until someone saved my soul. Don’t believe any of this?” She asked a hitch in her voice.  
“I’ll show you some damn proof.” She took off her shirt and turned around to show the table her scares. Dorothy gasped at them and Dinah and Quentin had to turn away.  
“The things I did during those six years were to survive. And it all started because I’m a skank isn’t that right Dorothy? And last time I checked your son found us and joined us! Nobody is making him stay here. We like him yes, and he’s a damn adult he can make his own decisions! And don’t you dare ever insinuate my parents didn’t raise me right because they did. When I returned after SIX YEARS of being tortured in more ways than you can imagine I still had a small piece of my soul and the reason for that is my parents and my sister. And before you think about mentioning my sister think carefully.” Sara grabbed her shirt and took a swig of liquor. Her parents sat there proudly while Ava smiled at her. Dorothy and Hank looked at their son.  
“You’re not going to defend our family?” Hank asked.  
“No I’m not because these people understand me more than you two do and they are my family. Don’t attack my captain again because you’ll have to answer to them.”  
The crew stood up and cracked their knuckles and then Dinah stood with Quentin. She walked over to Dorothy, took a breath, and said, “I don’t like you Dorothy but I would never wish the pain that Quentin and I endured for six years. My baby was missing and so was I. So before you go throwing stones, think about how you would feel if you had no clear whether your child was dead or alive for SIX YEARS. Those six years were the darkest of my life and I sincerely wish that you never enter that darkness because something tells me you only blame others and believe me, you will blame yourself. I blamed myself but I survived, something tells me you wouldn’t.” She walked about from the couple throwing a disgusted look in her place before Sara took her hand and they walked out together. Not much could be heard of what they were saying but Quentin swears he heard.  
“You will never experience that pain again mom. That’s something I will promise you.”  
Sara and her parents sit in her quarters. Her mother is sitting while Sara has her head in her mother's lap. Dinah plays with her hair, something they liked to do when she was little. It was something that had always brought them both comfort. This time it was to remind Dinah her little girl was okay and that she was no longer that little girl. For Sara it was to remind her that her mom will always be in her corner. Quentin sits there reminiscing.  
“You know when you two did that back when you were little Sara, Laurel would stand on my chair and put hair clips in my hair or cuddle while I did arrest reports.”  
“Oh she loved reading those reports.” Dinah smiled along with Sara and Quentin.  
“Remember when she used to take the reports and pretend like she had written them herself.”  
They all laughed.  
“She would be proud of you sweetheart. We are proud of you.” Quentin smiles at Sara while saying this.  
“We are so incredibly proud of you honey. A lot of bad has happened to you in your life, but you did let that make you hard, you did not let it define you. You only let it help you become stronger. We love you baby.” Dinah cradles her face.  
“I love you too guys.” She hugs her parents as Nate walks in.  
“I am so sorry guys my mom can be a little too much after she drinks.”  
“Oh stop Nate. We are fine. The Lances have dealt with much worse.” Dinah says smiling.  
Nate smiles and exits as Ava passes by him.  
“It was so lovely to meet the both of you. Sara is extremely lucky to have you as parents.”  
“No,” Dinah starts, “we are lucky to have her as our daughter and she is lucky to have you as a girlfriend.”  
Ava smiles at that and they pull her in for a hug then too.

After that Dorothy and Hank never interrogated the team again and never ever underestimated Sara and her family again.  
Dinah and Quentin never accepted a flight from them ever again and went out to see their daughter on their own.


End file.
